Kortti Suudelma Peli
by TragicDragon
Summary: Muutama Fairy Tailin jäsen jää outoon ansaan eivätkä pääse pois, joten ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin pelata


"Onko tämä jokin vitsi?" Gajeel kysyi ja hakkasi loitsulla suojattua näkymätöntä seinää Natsun ja Grayn kanssa.

"Tässä on jotain mätää.. Jos me kerran olemme ansassa niin miksi sitten täällä on kuusi tuolia, kaksi pöytää ja pieni pino paperin paloja, eikä muuta..?" Levy mietti tutkien paperin paloja. Lucy ja Juvia tutkailivat mihin asti suojaloitsu ulottui. Liikkumis tila ei ollut kovin suuri. Kuka edes oli järjestänyt tällaista? Kuusi Fairy Tailin jäsentä oli loukussa suljetussa tilassa.

Lucy mietti miten tuolit ja paperin palaset muistuttivat jotenkin tutuilta. Näkymättömään seinään tuli kirjoitusta.

"Tänne tuli kirjoitusta.." Juvia sanoi ja muut tulivat hänen vierelleen lukemaan tekstiä.

"Säännöt ovat seuraavat. Kukin istuu nimetyllä tuolilla. Toisella puolella olevia papereita pitää kuljettaa suullaan käyttämättä käsiään. Henkilöt eivät saa nousta tuoleistaan vaan istuvat ja antavat paperin vieressä olevalle. Jos henkilöt eivät onnistu tietyssä ajassa kuljettamaan paperia toiselle pöydälle, seinät alkavat lähentyä nopeammin ja tukahduttavat vapaan tilan. Jos henkilöt saavat kuljetettua paperit ajallaan, suojakenttä hajoaa ja kaikki pääsevät vapaiksi." Levy luki ääneen. Äkkiä Lucy läimäytti nyrkkinsä käteensä kun tajusi mistä tuolien ja lappujen tarkoitus oli."Niin tietysti! Kortti suudelma peli..!"

"Niin mikä?" Natsu ihmetteli.

"Lucy tarkoittaa sitä tapahtumaa, jonka järjestivät joku kiertelevä seurue viime viikolla täällä Fioressa.." Vastasi Levy ja muisteli miten peli eteni.

"En olekaan kuullut sellaisesta tapahtumasta.." Gray mutisi ja käveli tuolien luo tarkastaakseen istumajärjestyksen. "Juvia, minä... NATSU! Mitä ihmettä! Lucy, Levy ja Gajeel.."

Natsun leuka loksahti alas järkytyksestä. "Tämän täytyi olla jotain sairasta pilaa!"

Juvia katsahti tuolinsa vieressä olevaa pöytää, jossa paperin palaset olivat. Pöytään ilmestyi kirjoitusta.

"Hei! Tänne tuli myös viesti!" Juvia sanoi ennen kuin jatkoi. "Ps loitsua on turha purkaa, koska siinä on monta eri esto loitsua ja aika alkaa nyt. Teillä on kymmenen minuuttia aikaa läpäistä peli."

Seinälle ilmestyi kello, joka alkoi laskea aikaa.

"Tuollaiseen naurettavaan peliin en rupea!" Gajeel huusi ja aikoi voima keinoin hajottaa näkymättömän seinän.

"Kuinka monesti teille pitää toitottaa, että voimakeinot eivät auta suojaloitsun purkamiseen?" Lucy huomautti ja istui omalle tuolilleen.

Pojat menivät hiljaisiksi. He katsoivat toisiaan hetken myöntäen Lucyn olevan oikeassa. Ei näyttänyt olevan muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin mennä istumaan ja aloittamaan peli, kun kello muutenkin alkoi laskea aikaa.

"Juvian ilmeisesti pitää aloittaa.." Juvia otti paperin käteensä. Hän avasi suunsa ja asetti sen suuhunsa niin, ettei se putoaisi. Juvia käänsi päätään Grayyn päin. Vesi maagi alkoi punastella pahemman kerran ja hieman paniikissa sulki silmänsä. Paperin pala peitti aukinaisen suun hyvin.

"Gray, sinun kuuluu ottaa se paperi suullasi ja viedä eteenpäin ja hopi hopi, meillä ei ole maailman tappiin asti aikaa odotella.." Levy muistutti.

"Tämä on älytöntä.." Gray pisti aluksi hanttiin mutta päätti lopulta osallistua tähän omasta mielestään typerään peliin. Hän avasi suunsa ja varovasti otti paperin Juvialta. Juvia taas oli sulaa vahaa, kun Gray otti paperin. Gray käänsi päänsä toiselle sivulleen, Natsun suuntaan. Gray ja Natsu katsoivat toisiaan ei-tule-kesää tuijotuksella. Gray suutuspäissään otti paperin suustaan ja läimäytti sen Natsun suuhun. "Riittää jo!"

Kellon viisarit lyhensivät aikaa viiteen minuuttiin.

"Idiootit! Nämä paperit ovat yhteydessä aikaan!" Lucy kiljui turhautuneena.

'Voisiko olla, että pelin tekijä ajatteli Natsun ja Grayn reagoivan näin ja sen takia antoi 10 minuutin ajan siltä varalta, että näin käy?' Levy ajatteli vaivautuneena. Natsu murisi kiukkuisesti Graylle, laittaen paperin suuhunsa ja käänsi katseensa Lucyyn.

Natsu otti Lucyn niskasta kiinni ja suuteli tätä paperin kanssa. Lucy shokissa otti paperin vastaan. Ennen kuin Lucy antoi paperin Levylle, hän otti paperin pois hetkeksi.

"Älä nuoleskele huuliani!" Huusi Lucy järkyttyneenä. Natsu oli kielellään nuollut paperia Lucyn huuliin kiinni.

"Ei se paperi nyt muuten pysyisi.." Puolustautui Natsu. Lucy pudisti päätänsä ja laittoi paperin takaisin suuhunsa. Koko peli muutenkin tuntui kiusalliselta, mutta ei voinut muuta kuin jatkaa peliä. Ja kiitos Grayn ja Natsun, heillä oli vähemmän aikaa suorittaa tehtävää. Lucy antoi paperin Levylle. Levy otti paperin vastaan ja kääntyi Gajeelin puoleen. Gajeel kohotti toista kulmaansa huomatessaan Levyn punastumisen. Hän keräsi rohkeutensa ja antoi paperin suusta suuhun Gajeelille. Gajeel otti paperin virnuillen Levyltä ja tiputti paperin pöydälle. Ensimmäinen erä hoidettu. Peli sujui muuten hyvin, mutta Grayn ja Natsun kohdalla.. Lucyn piti käsiään Natsun takana tönäistäkseen häntä. Juvia teki samoin ja tönäisi Grayta Natsua kohti.

"Anteeksi Gray-sama.." Juvia sanoi, kun Gray pakotettiin antamaan paperi suusta suuhun Natsulle. Natsulla alkoi olla hauskaa saadessaan antaa paperin pala Lucylle. Hän vain otti kaksin käsin Lucyn kasvoista kiinni, niin se näytti kuin Natsu suutelisi Lucya intohimoistesti. Sitähän se olikin, mutta paperi oli kuitenkin heidän suunsa välissä. Levyn kohdalla antaessaan Gajeelille paperia, hän sulki silmänsä eikä huomannut ajoissa, että paperi tippui hänen huuliltaan. Ilman varoitusta Gajeel oli aikeissa ottaa paperin, mutta pian tajusikin, ettei Levyllä ollutkaan paperia. Se olikin jo liian myöhäistä, Gajeel oli ehtinyt suudella Levyä ilman paperia! Paperi rapisi Levyn käsissä. Levy oli naamaltaan punainen. Gajeelin naama myös vaihtoi väriä.

"Ne teki tuon ilman paperia!" Natsu kiljui osoittaen paria sormellaan. Se kyllä tiedettiin, että Gajeel ja Levy saisivat kuulla asiasta lopun ikänsä jos he eivät myönnä tunteitansa toisiaan kohtaan. Eipä sitä enempää vetkuteltu vaan jatkettiin. Kolmas erä. Jokainen oli vähän hermostunut ajan takia. Aika kulki liian nopeasti. Juvia alkoi olla rennompi antaessaan Graylle paperia. Gray otti paperin mutta jäi kuitenkin suutelemaan Juviaa paperin kera. Ilmapiiri muuttui heti rentoutuneesta verenhimoiseen Grayn kääntyessä Natsun puoleen. Natsukaan ei ollut asiasta ollenkaan mielissään. Lucyn ja Juvian piti avittaa heitä. Natsu tarttui taas Lucyn niskasta kiinni ja antoi paperin tälle. Natsu irvisti, sillä paperin maku jäi hänen kieleensä. "Karmea maku paperilla."

"Paperia ei kuulukkaan nuoleskella." Mutisi Lucy. Lucy antoi paperin taas Levylle. Levy jäi punastelemaan paperi suussaan. Olihan se hieman kiusallinen tilanne. Hän kuitenkin ajatteli, ettei suudelma Gajeelin kanssa ollut niin paha asia. Gajeel otti paperin vastaan ja laski sen taas pöydälle. Enää kaksi paperia jäljellä. Juvia alkoi olla jo rohkeampi ja kietoi kätensä Grayn ympärille. Näytti ihan suudelmalta ilman paperia, mutta kyllä se paperi taas oli huulten välissä. Ja taas Natsulla ja Grayllä vihainen ilmapiiri. Juvia ja Lucy eivät voineet muuta kuin pitää poikien päistä kiinni, jotta suudelma hoituisi nopeammin. Enää vain muutama sekuntti aikaa. Paperi kulkeutui nopeasti Gajeelille. Yksi paperin pala oli enää jäljellä. Kyllä he viidestä paperin palasta selviävät, kun kerran jo neljästä selvittiin. Hätiköiden kaikki kuljettivat viimeistä paperin palaa Gajeelille, joka oli jonon viimeisenä. Näkymätön seinä katosi huomaamatta, samoin kello. Gray kääntyi hädissään Juviaa kohti ja suuteli tätä.

"Paperin palat loppuivat jo.." Sanoi Juvia hämmentyneenä. Hymy levisi vesi maagin kasvoille.

"Mitä! No.." Gray vaikeni hetkeksi ennen kuin alkoi itsekkin hymyillä. Gray otti hellästi Juvian kasvot käsiensä väliin ja suuteli Juviaa. Natsu virnuili ilkikurisesti katsoessaan Grayta ja Juviaa, jotka olivat unohtaneet muut ympärillään. Lucy hymyili ja tajusi Natsun tuijottavan häntä.

"O-ou.." Lucy mutisi. Jotenkin Lucy arvasi Natsun aikeen. Natsu nuolaisi Lucyn huulia.

"Paremman makuinen kuin paperin." Sanoi Natsu sointuvasti ennen kuin sulki Lucyn suudelmaansa.

"Haha, taidettiin saada muutamia uusia pareja.." Levy totesi nauraen.

"Siltä näyttää.. Kolme kappaletta oikein." Gajeel virnuili.

Levy hätkähti yllättyneesti Gajeelin sanoessa kolme. Hän käänsi katseensa Gajeeliin, joka lähestyi hänen kasvojaan. Gajeel antoi hellän suudelman Levylle. Levy ei voinut olla vastaamatta suudelmaan. Alkoi kuulua hihitystä, jolloin kaikki pysähtyivät. Maagit olivat punastuneet ja nousivat tuoleiltaan. He huomasivat näkymättömän seinän olevan poissa. Esiin astui pitkät vaaleathiukset omaava nainen.

"Mirajane!" Huusivat kaikki yllättyneinä.

"Sinäkö järjestit tämän!" Natsu kysyi. Olisi pitänyt tietää, että Mirajanella oli näppinsä pelissä.

"Miten oikein sait tämän järjestettyä?" Lucy kysyi.

"Suhteilla, ystävät hyvät, suhteilla." Mirajane hymyili. "Siitähän oli hyötyä eikö ollutkin?"

Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel ja Levy katsoivat toinen toisaan. Toisilleen sanomatta he myönsivät, että asialla oli omat hyötynsä. Eihän se kortti suudelma peli ollut niin paha kuin olivat kuvitelleet.

The End


End file.
